A Piece of Heaven
by Cattleya Caballero
Summary: Hinata was forced to return to Japan just to be surprised that she should conceive a child because of a silly fortune telling her father believed in. Will Hinata say yes? and who will be the father of her 'soon to be child?


**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**Warning: **Some characters will be OOC…

_**Summary: **__Hinata was forced to return to Japan just to be surprise that she should conceive a child because of a silly fortune telling her father believed in. Will Hinata say yes? and who will be the father of her soon-to-be-child?_

**A Piece of Heaven**

**By: Cattleya Caballero**

**Chapter 1: What the Stars Say**

A young lady wearing a long white sleeved top, white pants and a wide white hat hurried her pace out in the airplane she was boarding. She was impatiently waiting for her luggage to come down the circular ramp. She only had one suitcase that was medium in size and was colored brown. She smiled the moment she saw her luggage came down the ramp. Immediately, she grabbed the suitcase with her right hand. The suitcase had wheels so she would able to pull it.

At the terminal, she glanced everywhere. She took off her sunglasses from her eyes and was looking for someone.

"Ms. Hinata." A male voice suddenly called from behind.

She glanced at her back and there she saw a man in black suit. He has a pair of brown eyes and brown hair.

She smiled at him. "Kiba."

Kiba bowed to her. "It's nice to see you back, Ms. Hinata." He stated.

"I missed you, Kiba. It's been a while." Hinata said and hugged her male companion.

Kiba blushed to what Hinata acted upon him. He could feel his heart pounding furiously inside his chest. His family had served the Hyuuga clan for three generations as the family's personal bodyguard. His father was once the bodyguard of Hinata's father Hiashi before he died in an accident. He and Hinata were friends since childhood. He was assigned by Hinata's father, Hiashi to be her personal bodyguard when they stepped in high school. Since then he had fallen for the pale skinned and raven haired girl. Though he could not tell it directly to her, he is determined to protect her at all cost.

"Let me carry your luggage, Ms. Hinata." He said and extended his hand.

Hinata smiled. "Thanks."

Kiba accompanied Hinata to a black car outside the airport and opened the door for her. He put her luggage at the back of the car and he then went into the driver seat.

"What…What does the doctor said about his illness?" Hinata suddenly asked as she stared outside the window. Her face showed sadness.

Kiba sighed. "I'm not entitled to say anything about Master Hiashi's condition. I'm sorry, Ms. Hinata." He said politely.

"Oh…"

It was just last week when she received a message from her cousin, Neji that her father was very ill and he wants to see her. At first, she didn't want to return to Japan because she's in the middle of her school year in New York but then her father's personal doctor called her up and talked to her. He said that her father may not live any longer. Because of that, she applied a leave of absence in the university she's studying in and went to Japan.

This is the first time she returned in her hometown in the passed five years. She had flown to New York after high school with Kiba because of an incident five years ago which broke her heart. Kiba returned to Japan last year because his father died and she was left in New York alone. Even though Kiba left, she knew how to live by herself. She became more independent than before.

After fourty five minutes riding in the car in silence, Hinata had arrived at their mansion. It was a white European style mansion with a big wooden door in front. There were also a lot of plants around the mansion. There were roses, daisies and tulips. The masion still looked the same since she last saw it before she left for New York.

Hinata stepped out of the car when Kiba opened the door for her. She ran towards the wooden door, held on the knobs and opened it. Her eyes widen in surprise to what she saw. She was expecting that the great hall of their house to be empty but to her surprise, the great hall was full of people. Not just ordinary people but people from the first class families which are friends of her father.

"What's happening here?" she muttered to herself and glanced at Kiba who was standing at her right.

Kiba looked down, feeling guilty of not saying anything to the young lady. "I'm sorry, Ms. Hinata."

Hinata sighed and looked at the happy crowd.

"So, you have arrived." A male voice suddenly occurred somewhere.

Hinata glanced to where the voice came and there she saw her cousin, Neji.

"Neji-niisan… what is happening here?" she asked

"Uncle will explain this to you. He's upstairs." He said coldly and walked towards the staircase. "Come, follow me." He instructed.

Hinata followed her cousin. "I thought Father is ill?" she asked but her words landed on deaf ears when Neji didn't answer back.

They walked at the hallway in the second floor. Neji stopped at the third door to the right. As far as Hinata could remember behind that door is her Father's office.

"Uncle, Hinata just arrived." Neji opened the door and looked at Hinata, signaling her to enter the room.

Hinata entered the room and she saw her father standing beside the wooden table holding a wine glass.

"I'm glad you're back." Hiashi greeted with a smile on his face which is very strange for her.

"Father, Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hinata asked.

"Um…" Hiashi looked at his oldest daughter with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry if we lied to you." He said.

Hinata's eyes widen. "So, you're not really sick?"

Hiashi nodded.

Hinata slapped her forehead. "I knew it…" she muttered.

Hiashi placed his wine glass on top of the table and looked at Neji. "Call them." He instructed.

Neji bowed his head and went out of the room. After a few seconds, her father's personal assistant and the company's 'fortune teller' entered the room. Her father believes in fortune telling and even her grandfather. Her mother once told her that when her grandfather was stating a business many years ago, he consulted a fortune teller what business would best suit for him. The fortune teller said that her grandfather should start a business in line with cosmetics. Following what the fortune teller had said, Hinata's grandfather became a business tycoon. Hinata thought that the fortune telling story was very silly and she would never believe in such things just like her father and grandfather did.

"Mr. Fuji, tell Hinata what the stars are telling about her future." Hiashi stated.

Mr. Fuji, the fortune teller turned off the lights and the projector started running. He smiled to his audience and fixed his eyeglasses that made him look like a nerd.

"Ms. Hinata is born on 27th of December which made her a Capricorn. Capricorn is rule by the planet Saturn. According to the arrangement of planets, Saturn will experience some circumstances this year… However, this will be prevented if Ms. Hinata will be married and have a child with a sign compatible with hers…"

"What?" Hinata could not believe on what she just heard.

"Yes. You heard it right, Hinata…" her father confirmed. "You must marry and have a child. This is for the company's future."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Father? I can't believe you will force me to marry because of this fortune telling thing…"

"You know our tradition, Hinata."

"But…"

"No buts." Hiashi ended the conversation.

That night, Hinata stayed at the balcony of their house. She was seated there alone in silence when Kiba arrived.

"Ms. Hinata, is there a problem?" he asked.

"You probably know what my problem is." She stated and sighed in dismay. She could not believe that her whole family had set her up just to get married to someone immediately.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about it."

"It's ok." She said with a tone of sadness in her voice. "I wish I could escape from my family's shadow." She then looked up at the starry sky.

Kiba watched her. He felt sorry for the young lady. If only he could do something for her.

**IxIxIxIxI**

**To be continued…**

**IxIxIxIxI**


End file.
